Among industrial products, there are many products having a layered structure to which coating is applied for a aesthetic reason, surface protection, or added functions. For example, a coating having a polymeric material as a main component for an added function such as appearance, bitterness masking, increased environmental resistance, and solubility control may be applied to a medical tablet.
According to a non-patent document 1, though quality evaluations for various tablet coating have been made, most of them are destructive tests and evaluations only focusing on the coating.